


Babysitting Disaster

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, M/M, Malec-baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Magnus and Alec let Jace and Clary babysit their daughter for the first time. Little do they know, they've made a big mistake. This is the story  of the first time Jace and Clary babysat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.
> 
> Also, I wrote this before Cassie introduced us to baby Max.

It was a calm night for Magnus and Alec. The two had gone to a drug store and gotten dollar sodas and a lot of candy. They decided to watch a movie and stopped at McDonalds to pick a movie from the Redbox thing. The two picked 17 Again.

It was supposed to be a calm night. Jace and Clary were watching their baby and the two were happy to be enjoying one another. The couple didn’t realize they made one big mistake. Jace and Clary had no idea how to handle a baby.

Jace and Clary picked up the baby at four. The first call was at four-thirty when they were on their way home after picking everything up. The idiots couldn’t figure out why she was crying.

“Did you check her diaper?” Magnus asked.

“No…” Clary replied, “Oh, look at that! Thanks, Magnus.”  
The next time they called it was five, but this time Jace called Alec, “Dude, she’s crying again.”

“Just give her, her stuffed octopus Mr. Purple.”

“Mr. purple? Seriously? That's lame.”

“Well, he’s purple,” Alec reasoned.

Alec heard Jace then talk to his daughter, “Here sweetie, do you want Mr.Purple?” Alec heard the crying stop and was replaced by giggling, “It worked!”

The couple thought that would be the last time they heard from Jace and Clary because they did leave instructions. Sadly, they were very wrong.

At seven Clary called Magnus, “She won’t stop! We’ve tried everything! We checked her diaper, she has Mr.Purple, and I even hit Jace because I’ve heard that others pain makes babies laugh, but it didn’t work and now Jace is bitching! I didn’t even hit him that hard.”

“I would check her diaper again because she eat at five-thirty,” It was silent, “You did remember to feed her right?”

“We were supposed to feed her at five-thirty?”

“Yes, you were.”

“I’m going to go do that.”

When Alec’s phone went off at nine he didn’t even let Jace talk, “Change her diaper and put her to bed. We’ll be over to get her in half an hour.” he looked over to Magnus, “Tell me again why we trusted those two with our child?”

“I have no idea.”

They left to get their baby and was happy that she was fine and that they had changed her diaper and got her to go to sleep.

***

It was the next day and Izzy, Alec, and Cheyenne were going to have lunch at his and Magnus’ apartment. Izzy had been gone the past two weeks on her honeymoon and looked very tan and happy. Alec was glad to see his little sister so happy and so in love.  

The moment she came in the apartment she set the food on the table and went to pick Cheyenne up, “Hi, beautiful.” Izzy gave her a big kiss on the check.

Alec came up and hugged her, “Hey, baby sis.”

“I’m not a baby.” Isabelle complained, but she secretly didn’t mind it.

“You are to me.”  
The siblings went to the table and set the food out. Izzy still had Cheyenne. She sat on her aunt’s lap and was given applesauce.

“So, how did Jace and Clary do last night with her?”

“They called three times and forgot to give her dinner.”

“They did that bad?”

“Yep, so how do you feel about becoming Cheyenne’s periment babysitter?”

“I would love that. We have fun together don’t we? We play dress up and read…”

Izzy kept going on and on. Alec stopped listening though and just watched the two. Izzy was going to be an amazing mom. Not for another ten years or so though. She was his baby sister.


End file.
